Pups and the lavender
Pups and the Lavender One day in Adventure Bay, all was calm, all was peaceful on a warm spring day. The pups were in the lookout, watching TV, until it went on commercial. "C'mon! Rwarf! Let's go to the park!" said Skye, flipping in delight. The rest of the pups followed, barking and howling. When they reached the park, Skye, Amy Fox, and Rubble played on the slide, while Marshall, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma where playing jump rope. The pups were having a good time. On the same day in Hollywood, Dave, the producer of the hit show "Pippy the Pomsky," was getting Lavender, a Pomsky, ready for her next scene. "You have to look perfect. And don't mess up this time, you hear?!" Dave yelled. "Yes, sir," Lavender started. "But I only...." "I don't want to hear it! Now get out there!" he yelled. Lavender looked angrily at Dave, while Dave stared down at her, with an angry look on his face, enough to make Lavender whine and run in her position. "And, action!" yelled Dave. "Ooooooh, Pippy! You broke Lilly's vase!" said Cynthia, her partner in the show. "Well, she should of never...." Lavender began, but couldn't finish. "Cuuuuuut!" Dave yelled, storming towards Lavender. "Ugh, what did I do this time! I didn't do anything wrong! What do you want!" Dave kicked her in the stomach, leaving her in pain. "I want you to do better than that, you stupid, good-for-nothing puppy!" He then stepped on her paw, with Lavender forming tears in her eyes from the pain of her stomach and paw. "You know what! That's it! I'm tired of being pushed around! Good luck on making a show without me! I QUIT!" "You can't quit!" Dave yelled, throwing her against the wall, back first. "See?! You don't care about me! You care about your own needs! I want a family that will care about me, and I know for sure you're not the family!" Lavender said, her voice shaking as ran out the door. "Hey, come back here!" Dave yelled, jumping into his car, and with high speed, drove the car. "Wait! Dave, we don't need her!" Cynthia yelled, running out the door when the car left. "Ugh! Stupid pipsqueak!" Lavender kept running, but then she slowed down because of the remaining pain in her stomach. She quickly ran in an alley and hid behind a trashcan. She quickly lied down and broke down crying, because the pain in her stomach got worse. She quietly called for help, with her voice running into a whisper. She lied there alone, in a dark alley, softly crying for help. It was a rough start for her. Back in Adventure Bay, the pups were tired from all the playing and decided to go to bed. There hadn't been any calls today, not even from Mayor Goodway. The pups were fast asleep except for Zuma. He decided to go for one quick swim at the beach. He did so, but at the wrong time. Dave had some people search in Adventure Bay for the first dog they see. They saw Zuma splashing in the water and grabbed him by the collar, tearing it off. "Hey, urrrr! Let me go!" Zuma yelled, wiggling and squirming around. Then they threw him in a cage in the trunk of their car. When it was morning, Lavender's stomach recovered and she decided to start her journey for the perfect family. Then she saw a black car stop on the other side of the street. When two men opened the trunk, she saw a chocolate lab in a cage, yelling for help after the men left. "Somebody, anybody, help me!" he cried. Lavender wanted to help him, so she looked both ways and ran across the street. "Hi! You need some help?" she asked him, while staring into his dashing yellow eyes. "Oh, yes please," Zuma replied. Lavender took her claw and stuck it in the key hole of the cage. She waited to hear a snap, and then it opened. "Follow me!" she whispered. Zuma hopped out of the cage and followed her into an alley. He sighed in relief. "Thank you," said Zuma. "No problem," said Lavender. "What's your name?" "Zuma," replied Zuma. "What's your name?" "Lavender," she replied. "Hey, where did that mutt go?!" yelled one of the men. "Mutt?! I have you know that I'm a...." Zuma started. "We have to get out of here, or they will catch us both!" Lavender said, standing on her hind legs, wrapped around Zuma, covering his muzzle. "Your paws are soft," Zuma said. "Off topic, Zuma. Off topic," Lavender said with Zuma running behind her. "Hey, there he is! And he's with Lavender," said the other man. They hopped in their car and went after them. They eventually caught up to them. Side by side, pup and man. One of the men got out a net and caught Lavender. "Zuumaaa!" she yelled. "Lavender!" Zuma yelled. Then he hopped up, grabbing the handle of the net with his teeth, but didn't succeed. The man shook him off the net, and Zuma hit the cold hard ground. Zuma quickly got up and tried again, this time grabbing the net itself. It eventually broke, with Lavender and Zuma falling on the ground, safe and sound. "Yeah, we made it!" yelled Zuma. Then with Lavender getting up, he accidentally touched noses with Lavender. "Sowwy," said Zuma, his cheeks turning red. "Did you just say "Sowwy" Zuma?" asked Lavender. "Maybe. The other pups around where I live make fun of me of how I talk," Zuma said, looking down at his paws. "Well, I think it's cute," said Lavender, blushing. Then they just stared into each others eyes, slowly leaning together for a kiss. Then Dave snatched up Lavender and took off. "Lavender! No!" yelled Zuma. He tried to chase after her, but the black limousine was already gone. He broke down crying softly. Lavender was in a cage, crying softly. To be continued.